What The Duck?
by SleepwalkerInStrangeLands
Summary: AU DUCK! Season 6 Spoilers! Ex-billionaire Chuck returns to Manhattan after two years for the Xmas holidays, to find a Dan Humphrey willing to renew their friendship. Can a rainy night with Netflix and snacks turn their relationship to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE : So its been a while since i watched Gossip Girl, but i am starting to miss it. So i got informed about whats going on in the last episodes and decided i'd make a story about what happens when the show is over. I just had to write this one. I got the itch since the Duck bromance started, so here it goes. It was supposed to be a one-shot but i couldnt help myself. So one more chapter will be coming soon and i promise you i will make it slash. **  
**Please Review and/or favorite. Thank you guys! Lots of love love love.**

**Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

''Chuck..?''

Dan was dumbfounded. There was, Chuck Bass, walking down a street of Manhattan. Or maybe he was wrong. This man was nothing like the Chuck he knew. He was wearing skinny black jeans and suede brogue shoes, a dark leather jacket and a woolen beanie hat was covering his messy hair. But then again, he looked just like him and was indeed.

The man stopped and hesitantly turned around. It seemed he had not recognized the voice.  
Facing Dan standing behind him, Chuck made a grimace, that Dan was not sure if it was of surprise or simply disappointment.

''Daniel..'' The ex-billionaire, smiled slightly and offered his hand in a handshake. Dan gladly took it, shaking his hand and smiled back at him, maybe a little more enthusiastically.

''Its been a while since someone called me Chuck.. How have you been Humphrey?''

Dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded slightly.

''Well you know, wrote a couple of books, kinda went good. Or good enough. More or less that's that. Got an apartment, that's actually at the end of the street and i am working on a novel the past couple of months. How about you.. Charles''

Dan smirked, if you can call that a smirk compared to the one he remembered Chuck was capable of.  
Chuck chuckled slightly and shook his head, before he turns to look back at the way he guessed the apartment was.

''Not bad at all, Daniel. Your news surprisingly are far more interesting than mine. I've been traveling around the world, since i left. I started a small business that is doing very well. I'm back for a while but will be returning to France shortly. I always loved New York in Christmas''

''I see, so your own business huh? Good for you, starting over. And how about Blair, how is she doing?''

''Oh Blair, i believe she is somewhere at the Hamptons these days..''

Chuck was not looking at him anymore and Dan figured that he had missed something here.

''So this means you guys didnt work it out?''

''Why Daniel, are you still interested?''

''No! No i.. no..''

Dan was rambling as his face flustered and he instantly looked down at his feet.

''Now Daniel, you have not changed a bit. Take a breath. Blair and i are over, for a while now. Some times no matter how much you love someone, you simply cant stay around them. Always something got in the middle, and we took our separate ways. ''

'' I didnt know, see i have no contact with anyone from.. my past and there was no way for me to know. I assumed you would still be together, therefore it seemed reasonable to ask if she is doing well. I wish her well but i am not interested in Blair in any way, no''

Dan breathed in, still not daring to look at the man's face and nervously slipped his hands in his pockets.  
Chuck felt a smile form on his face and cupped Dan's cheek to slowly lift his face, making him look at him. Dan couldn't help but lean to the touch as the warm smooth skin of Chuck's palm against his own cold face, send chills down his body.

''Daniel Humphrey, you still amuse me.''

Chuck smiled at him, not removing his hand from his face. It somehow made him feel like home, to be close to Dan. After all that happened the past two years.

The father he mourned for was alive, had come back and stole from him all that he had fought for all this time.  
Chuck was left with nothing, and him and Blair had left New York to start a new life together, away from everything and everyone that had only caused them harm.

While they were away, Chuck with the little money he had left, opened a small florist in Paris where they lived at the time, and when it went well he managed to start a small business with several shops around Europe.  
It wasnt long after Blair though got tired of the simplicity of their life and their love was no longer enough.

After that Chuck spend a long time, traveling, organizing his business and concentrating on work to avoid anything else.  
Now he was back in Manhattan most probably only for the holidays and then would return to France.

''I um..''

Dan's stuttering broke into his thoughts to bring him back to reality and he realized he was standing there, holding his face in his hand and simply staring into his eyes.

''Daniel. I am sorry. I had a flashback. What you were saying?''

''Yeah um.. i was just saying i didnt know that i ever amused you''

''We were friends at a time Dan. And it was a good time'' Chuck smiled slightly and brushed gently his thumb over his cheekbone before he pulls back. ''Well i should not keep you from your plans, any longer. It was nice to see you again Daniel''

''Uh, yeah it was nice to see you too Chuck. I'm glad you're okay..''

Dan was not sure what to say more than that. Whatever friendship they had, he thought Chuck didnt even want to remember it after all that had happen with Blair. And then he disappeared like that with her, no goodbye. He was certain they both hated him with all they had.  
But Chuck seemed to have left all that in the past and so had Dan.

Its been two years since the last time, he saw any one of the Upper East Side gang and it'd only done him good. He'd moved on with his life and made something good out of it. But meeting Chuck could not be just a coincidence.  
Since the man still cherished their friendship they might as well give it a chance. He had nothing to loose, besides Chuck would leave soon. If it didnt work out they wouldnt have to worry about bumping on each other any time soon and then if it did, its not like they couldnt visit each other once in a while if they wished. They both could afford it now.

Dan realized Chuck was already walking away and rushed after him, not giving it a second thought.

''Chuck, wait!''

He called and smiled wide when the other turned to look at him. Dan slipped his hands in his pockets as he reached him and slowed down to walk by his side.

''Hi. So um.. i thought, you want to maybe hang out while you're here? You mentioned the good times of our friendship and i guess we could..''

He trailed off as Chuck nodded slightly and patted his shoulder.

''I'll be glad to see you while i am here Dan. How about we meet at your place later tonight, watch some good old movies?''

Chuck was surprised that Dan had suggested they spend time together. He didnt seem to be interested and Chuck guessed he'd walk away before it gets awkward, but there Dan was running after him.  
He chuckled and nudged his shoulder with his.

''Yeah sure, that'd be great. I um.. i will text you the address..''

Dan nodded as they stopped at the end up of the street and looked into Chuck's eyes to notice they were brighter than ever. Looked like warm honey.  
Dan handed him his phone to save his number and smiled blushing slightly, when their fingers brushed against each other as he passed it back. Why did he feel this way? How could Chuck make him feel so nervous and excited and make his whole body tingle like that.

''I'll get us some snacks..'' Chuck winked and with that had walked away, crossing the street and getting in a cab that he had just stopped.  
Dan spend a few more minutes, simply standing there before he started feeling like he'd freeze and rushed home to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Dan couldnt believe it was already nine. Chuck would be there any moment, and he was still all wet, and wearing nothing but his boxers. He needed to pick clothes quickly and dry his hair.  
But what should he wear. Chuck was dressed so differently than he used to, when he saw him earlier. Should he wear what he usually wears at home? A tee and his baggy black sweatpants? Yeah that should do. Grey tee and baggy black sweatpants. Didnt have time for more anyway.  
He quickly got dressed, sprayed some perfume over his chest and brushed his hair with a towel before he walks out of the bathroom, making sure its not dripping water everywhere.

Chuck had said he would bring snacks, so Dan figured a few bottles of beer and soft drinks in the fridge would be enough. He had no idea what they would watch. There was no chance Dan had any movie that Chuck would sit and watch. Netflix would give the solution. Life savior. Dan chuckled to himself but as the bell rang he felt as if his stomach was in knots.  
He quickly made his way to the living room, to notice that it had started raining and rushed to close the window.

''Its open..'' he called and smiled a bit, looking outside for a moment before he turns to face Chuck at the door.

''Hey..'' Chuck smiled warmly and ruffled his hair. He was soaked. ''Stupid rain.. Got me all wet'' he chuckled and walked up to Dan, meeting him half away. ''But i brought the snacks!''

''Hey um, i will give you something to change. You cant stay like that, you will get cold..''

Dan nodded smiling just as warmly and took the paper bag that Chuck was holding tight to his chest, to hide it from the rain outside. He put it on the couch and led the way to his room.

''Just my luck..'' Chuck mumbled and they both laughed lightly as they entered the bedroom.

''Um i guess.. '' Dan trailed off as he opened the doors of his closet and examined the clothes for a second ''I guess those should fit..'' he grabbed a pair of dark blue sweatpants handing them to him, then a black tshirt.  
''Oh, i am so sorry. A towel.'' he gasped and grabbed one quickly, turning around to hand it to him, but found Chuck was standing closer that he had guessed.

''Sorry, i just wanted to help..'' The dark haired boy, whispered as they looked in each others eyes awkwardly, and took the towel, making a few steps back.

''Um i.. i will let you change..'' Dan gasped slightly and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

This was not what their friendship used to be like. They were so comfortable around each other but now his hands were shaking every time Chuck was closer, and his heart was pounding.

The poet made his way to the couch and sat quietly, waiting for his guest to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE :** First of all, i want to apologize it took me so long to update. I didnt feel very inspired lately, but finally found the will to finish it. Ended up making this chapter much bigger than the first one. I had promised smut so here it is.  
Since this was supposed to be a Christmas story, there will be another, short chapter of Chuck and Dan spending New Year's eve together.  
So Review and let me know what you think and/or favorite?  
Thank you guys! Lots of love love love.

**Disclaimer:**  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**  
**The original characters and plot are the property of the author.**  
**The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.**  
**No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

''So i suppose they fit..'' Chuck smiled as he walked back to the living room and sat right next to Dan. ''Thank you.. i feel much warmer..''

Dan turned hesitantly to look at him and smiled gently, his eyes in Chuck's.

''So what are we watching? The Avengers Assemble is on Netflix.. ''

''Avengers? I always wanted to watch that movie. Yeah lets watch that. Did you try my snacks? There's candy in there..''  
Chuck grinned as he picked the bag and reached inside for a smaller bag of Haribo sharks. ''I love those..'' he chuckled nomming on a gummy shark's head, the rest hanging from his mouth.

''You look ridiculous..'' Dan laughed watching him, and picked a red shark, bigger than his, chewing it and started the movie.  
While watching, in the same bag he found more gummies, Pringles, nachos, and popcorn and they both have been nomming constantly on something, whatever their hands reached in the bag.

''Oh, you want a beer? I'll get a beer..'' Dan nodded as he stood up from the couch and Chuck looked up at him, while licking his finger.  
Dan couldnt take his eyes off his mouth, the way his lips curled around his finger and the tip of his tongue brushed against it. He's always been curious about his lips. They looked so smooth and he was desperate to find out if they felt like it, or how they tasted.

''A beer would be great..'' Chuck still was looking at him now his hand shoved in the nachos box and he was smiling warmly.

''Um, yeah beer.'' Dan nodded quickly and rushed to the kitchen, ignored the looks Chuck was giving him. He knew he had confused him, staring like an idiot, but he couldnt help it. He couldnt stop thinking of the possibilities.

Watching Dan in the kitchen, Chuck found himself wondering. Dan was staring at his lips, he could not have imagined it, he saw it. And earlier. He had leaned to his touch, he even closed his eyes. He'd move away every time Chuck was closer and they didnt seem to be comfortable with each other like they used to, but Chuck could not understand why.  
Since they first started spending time together after Dan gave him Monkey, they were surprisingly too comfortable around each other. Maybe because Chuck didnt have to hide with him, he could be himself, and Dan wouldnt judge him. He just accepted him the way he was. It was always like that. Probably that was what Chuck liked most about him. Well except his messy curly hair that he wanted to tangle with his fingers and tug it, while kissing mercilessly those pouty lips.  
Back then he could not admit it to himself, but he had a thing for the little poet from Brooklyn. Before Blair gets between them, before their lives get so complicated. When their only worry was what would be their next realized, nothing was between them now. They were two grown, successful men, both single and it was the New Year's eve in a few days. He had nothing to lose, he'd already lost everything more than once anyway. Why not give it a try with lonely boy. Chuck laughed lightly at the memory of Dan's nickname. Lonely boy, my ass.  
The weird guy from Brooklyn that once everyone avoided had managed to have a long term relationship with Serena Van Der Woodsen, share Vanessa with both Nate and Chuck, also have a relationship with a movie star who ended up having a threesome with him and Vanessa, mess around with Georgina, the infamous super villain of the Upper East Side and have a relationship with the Blair Waldorf who run away with him.

''Here's your beer..''  
Dan sat back, and handed the beer to Chuck.

Now it was his time to stare. How could he not see it earlier? There was nothing to hold him back now. Dan was right there, and there was no Blair or Serena, or Gossip girl, or anyway anyone that mattered.  
He was just sitting at Dan's couch, eating snacks and watching a movie. It might, just a little, look like a date anyway.  
Chuck grinned and quickly took the beer as he moved to sit on the floor, in front of the couch, his eyes always on Dan.  
He sipped some of his beer and tried to concentrate on the movie. If he'd do this, it had to be done right. Besides, its not like Dan was not interested, Chuck seemed to have an effect on him, so no need for worries. He just had to do it right, and not scare the guy.  
Besides, even if he lives in Manhattan now and is a well known writer, Dan is still the little romantic poet from Brooklyn.

''You know, i dont understand Loki's character at all..'' Chuck frowned looking at Dan, trying to make conversation before it gets awkward again.

Dan had noticed Chuck's mood change but it didnt bother him. He seemed like the good old days, like when he was up to something and it had Dan curious if not excited.

''Well have you watched Thor? You wont understand if you have not watched Thor..'' Dan tried to keep a serious face and nodded determined.  
If Chuck wanted to play, Dan would play along and who cares wherever it leads.

''Well enlighten me then, would you?'' Chuck smirked and tapped on the floor for Dan to sit next to him.

Not giving it a second thought, Dan grabbed his Haribo bag, and slid to the floor, next to Chuck, their arms brushing together as he adjusted to get comfortable and Dan felt his arm shiver at the unexpected touch.  
Avoiding to look at him, he stared at the screen, gesturing every time Loki or Thor appeared, trying to explain.

''So Loki, is Thor's adoptive brother. He is the son of Lafey, so he is a frost giant but Odin stole him from Jotunheim and took him to Asgard. Not really because he cared, but because he wanted to that way prove frost giants and Asgardians can live in peace. But.. but Loki found out and got all jealous of Thor and hurt and did some stupid stuff like killing Lafey and destroying the Bifrost and lying to Thor and all that. So he ended up ''making friends'' with Thanos and now if he doesnt steal the tesseract and give it to the Chitauri, then Thanos will kill him, poor thing. I kind of like him..''

Dan had not realized he was rambling until he heard Chuck laugh and nudging him. When he turned to look at him, he almost had teared up from laughing and Dan looked down ashamed, his whole face instantly flustered.

''You're such a geek are you not?'' Chuck squeaked and went on laughing but noticing Dan all frowned and embarrassed like that he breathed in to control himself and moved a little closer, tilting his head to the side as he tried to look at him.

''Hey, i'm just messing with you. When did you get so over sensitive?''  
He pouted and cupped his face to make him look at him but Dan sighed and slapped his hand away.

''Quit that, you asked me to enlighten you, so there it is. If you want to laugh at me, go on. I dont know why i bother with you!''  
He whined and sat up to climb back on the couch but Chuck had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, Dan whimpering as his arse crashed on the floor and glared at him.

''I'm sorry..'' Chuck whispered, barely audibly, and moved slowly, closer to him, their eyes locked together. ''I'm sorry, okay?''

''Yeah.. uh.. fine.. whatever..'' Dan stuttered and gasped slightly, as he realized he was holding his breath. He couldnt stop his eyes from looking at Chuck's lips. Parted and so close, and Dan slipped his tongue between his own to wet them.

''If i did not know you better, Dan, i'd say i make you a little nervous, am i?''  
Chuck smirked, as he looked into his eyes and was now kneeling next him. He could not but wonder, where could this ever possibly lead? He was planing on leaving Manhattan in a few days. Not that he had to, but he didnt have a reason to stay either. Now all he could think of was how much more time he wanted to spend with Dan. All the time they wasted.

''Nervous? No.. i mean why would i be nervous?''

Dan mumbled and desperately buried himself to the couch behind him, trying to give himself some space, but Chuck did not seem to notice, or he simply ignored it because he still was moving closer.

''You going somewhere Humphrey?''  
He sat right next to him, and leaned over him, as he rested his hands on the floor, by Dan's each side.

''No i.. i am right here, arent i?''

''Mhm..'' Chuck hummed and let his eyes close as he leaned to Dan's cheek and nuzzled it with his lips, brushing them over the soft skin of the writer.

''Tell me, have you missed me Dan?'' He whispered in his ear and purred lightly, making Dan shudder barely holding back a moan.  
Chuck was so amazed by the boy. Even the way he was stuttering and shaking, all because of him, turned him on. He wasnt thinking, he just wanted the boy and would not waste more time.

''Chuck..'' Dan mumbled but the only answer he got was a soft moan and Chuck brushing his lips to his jaw, then down his neck, and breathing in his scent. It made Dan feel as if he was his prey, and God help him, he loved it.

''Shush your mouth Dan.. calm down. Dont play innocent with me..'' Chuck pressed his lips to Dan's neck, making the boy shiver ''You know you want me too. You are desperate for me. You always were. Just say it..''

Chuck smiled and slowly moved his hand up Dan's side, to his chest, his fingertips brushing against his collarbone. Feeling his soft, warm skin Chuck felt just as desperate. He needed more of him, needed to feel every little part of him, kiss him from tip to toe and make him moan and tremble.

''Yes..'' Dan whispered. Yes. Yes, everything. Yes, i want you, yes, i need you, yes, i am desperate. Yes.

''What was that?''

Chuck felt his lips form a smile on their own accord and titled his head back to look in Dan's eyes. Had he said yes? Was it really that simple? He'd feared that he would be rejected. Even though he already knew Dan wanted him, he could never know how he'd react to something like this. Maybe he'd push him away, maybe he'd deny his feelings.

''Yes, Chuck, yes damn it. I am desperate. I've always been. I've always wanted you. But the second you first saw my face you had hated me. I was so little for you. I was lonely boy and you were Chuck Bass.''

''Hey, calm your tits there, a second Humphrey. First of, you punched me..''

''You were trying to rape my sister Chuck, for the love of God!''

''Touche. Does it make it any better that i never was interested in the little Humphrey goth queen? I didnt know it was your sister then and.. i am not that person anymore. If i could take all i've done to you back..''

Chuck trailed off and Dan only shook his head, feeling horrible for bringing this up. Chuck's mood had instantly changed, he could see that in his eyes.

''I know. I know you are not the one you used to be anymore. You have not been for a while now. And for your information, the night i punched you was not the first night we talked..''

''Oh i remember.. The bus. Nathaniel and i were talking about Serena and you were trying to listen and get all the information you possibly could about her..''

''Not exactly. I was mostly drooling over you. Yeah okay, we all know i would kiss Serena's feet then. I thought i was in love. But i was mistaken. I didnt even know what love was like..''

''Drooling over me. I knew it couldnt be normal for someone to be so pink and stuttering like a child. Blushing much, mister Humphrey? You never told me. What happened with you too?''

''It was the first time you noticed me, even to yell at me for stalking. How could i not blush? Well.. Serena came to me, the day of Blair's wedding, to promise that she has always loved me and always will. But i believe if we loved each other enough, we would have fought for each other through the years. Instead we gave up so easily each time and moved on. Besides..''

Dan trailed off, and Chuck moved slightly closer, his eyes locked with his and tilted his head to the side, with a smile, as he cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing softly over his cheek bone. He was intrigued. He had thought Dan was still in love with Serena back then. He expected to find them married by now.

''Besides?''

''Besides i had already realized.. that i am in love with someone else..''

''Blair. Everyone knows that.''

''You asked me that question once before Chuck. My answer was no..''

''What are you talking about, you were in love with her.''

''I thought i was the one drunk that night, dont you remember?''

''Remember what? You dont make any sense at all''

Chuck sat back, watching Dan curiously. He was so confused, he had no idea what he was talking about. Dan was in love with Blair then, of course he was, every body knows that. But then what was he talking about?

''No no.. i am in love with Blair? No no no.. i'm.. i'm not. I'm not in love.. with Blair..'' Dan smiled and was his turn to move closer this time, as Chuck had pulled away ''Does this remind you anything Chuck?''

''Yes Daniel, i remember that night. It was the night i realized you were in love with her and confronted you''

''You thought you did. I was not in love with Blair. I only thought so, but i realized once again i was wrong. Like i said Chuck, i had no idea what love was like. ''

''At least this time you had someone outside with you.'' Chuck smiled, repeating the line he had told him then, realizing he indeed had it all wrong just like he thought at the time, but Blair was not the one Dan was in love with. If only he knew. Everything would have been so different.

''And i took you home, didnt i? You slept on my couch that night..''

Chuck cupped his shoulder, and gently caressed down his arm. To his surprise, Dan reached to caress his hair, the touch felt different now. Back then Dan had the bad habit to nudge him, or pat his back, or something. Yeah back then it irritated Chuck. But now he didnt want him to pull back, not any time soon.

''I did, yes. I believe, if i remember right, i woke up in the middle of the night, and walked to your door. I wanted to hide under your covers, without you noticing and stay there till you wake up. Maybe it was my drunken mind that made me not care what the consequences would be, but at the last minute i decided i was risking too much. You wouldnt only kick me out of your bed but also your life. And i couldnt bear that.''

''Why Dan? Why didnt you come to me and say this. Why did you let me think you were in love with Blair?''

''Because i knew you; were. I knew you'd always choose her. What would have been the point to making a fool of myself?''

''It would not be the first time. I would aways choose Blair, you are right. But i would know. I've always wanted you Dan. I was young and naive and stubborn. I grew up been told that people like you, people from the other side of the bridge are nothing more than nothing. But even then.. i've been mesmerized by you. ''

''Me? Mesmerized by me. Chuck i could see the disgust in your eyes, every time you looked at me. How could you possibly be mesmerized?''

''Were you in love with me? Was it me Dan? ''

''You did not answer my question..''

''Fine, yes i've been disgust. With myself. Every time i looked at you, all the stupid fluttering in my stomach wouldnt stop. And i've been disgust, i was. Because i never could accept, even admit that i felt anything, either it was love or just passion for someone like you. Now answer me. Were you in love with me Dan?''

Chuck was yelling at him now. Admitting his feeling always was a big deal for him. Even though he was good with words, when it came to feelings, the words were not enough. He found it hard to just take it out and admit how he felt. And even after all these years, he couldnt just look into Dan's eyes and reveal he always had a thing for him.

''Yes..''

Dan whispered. One simple, small word. Yes. Of all the things he could have said. He had just found out that Chuck had a crush on him. That he always had, but still all he said was yes. Because he knew, this was the only answer that mattered at the moment.

''Yes? Yes, you were in love with me? How could i be so blind. Would you give me a chance Dan? Is it too late for us? After all these years, this is the only chance we ever had. Give me a chance to make it up for the years we lost.''

''Not blind. Only your love for Blair was much stronger than whatever it was you felt for me. I think i've always been in love with you. But i was the blind one. I thought i could cover it up. I thought what i felt for Serena or anybody else was the right feeling, the one i should concentrate on. I thought it was hatred that i felt for you. But i had it all wrong.''

Dan had closed his eyes now, and rested his forehead with Chuck's, his heart beat accelerating, and his was almost panting. 'Mine' he wanted to scream, for the world to hear. 'Chuck Bass is mine. And i am not ever letting him go'. He smiled at his own thoughts, as his hands found their way to the ex-billionaire's hair.

''Kiss me..'' he whispered, whining as he nuzzled to him closer.

Chuck needed no more. No more words, no more hesitating, no more wasting time.  
He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, and pulled him closer, now his chest flat against his and he moaned low as he softly pressed his lips to Dan's smooth pouty ones.  
He could hear his heart, beating faster in triumph. He felt his body tingle, and a whole new sensation, he never knew, took over him.  
All the need, all the love, all he had ever felt for Dan he put it in that kiss and as he parted his lips for much needed air, he felt Dan's tongue slowly slip between them and slightly brush against his own.  
With a louder moan, he pulled the boy to his lap and tightened his arms around him, deepening their kiss.

Dan was in Heaven. It had to be heaven, but how did he die? He did not know. He felt no pain, only passion, only need.  
He was overwhelmed. Chuck's lips felt so soft against his own, and they tasted salty, like the nachos he had just ate.

''Chuck..'' He moaned needily, when he was pulled on his lap and instantly wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers tangled with his hair. His hair. The sex hair. Always looked so good and stylished but still in a way calling for Dan's hand to mess it in the worst of ways.

Chuck was smiling like an idiot, his eyes still closed and his hand was resting at the side of Dan's neck. He didnt dare open his eyes, as if the boy would disappear.  
Instead he reached for his own mouth, softly let his fingertips touch his now swollen lips. He could feel Dan's taste in his mouth. Gummy bears and beer and Dan. It felt right. Slowly he opened his eyes and found Dan with his head tilted to the side, and smiling at him the most beautiful and honest smile.

''I am; real Chuck, although i am flattered you had to make sure before you open your eyes. Did it feel too good to be true for you too?''

Dan was trying to make it seem like he was calm and flirty, but Chuck knew better. He could feel his heart beating fast and only laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

''You've made all the wrong choices Dan. You and i.. People like you and i.. don't write books, they're written about..''

Chuck whispered leaning to his ear, and felt Dan shiver just slightly.

''We've tried that Chuck, remember? In a way. I tried to write about you.. you ended up hating me and trying to ruin my life.''

Dan pouted as he nuzzled his face to his cheek and let his eyes close. He felt, calm and warm and safe. If it wasnt for Chuck's erection against his arse, as he sat on his lap, he most probably would have fallen asleep.

''I didnt hate you really. I was just scared to admit that no matter what you did, i still didnt have the heart to hate you, i couldnt even be upset. I dont think you realize, that night i trusted you with secrets about me and my life, i had not even trust Nathaniel with and that should mean something..''

''It does mean a lot to me Chuck, it always did and for your information i would not publish it, even if you had not found out. Not because i was scared of you, but because i didnt want to. I was so desperate back then to become part of your world that i'd do anything. I let myself believe that you hurt people all the time to get what you want, so why cant i do it too for once? But then.. getting to know you, even if you gave me drugs or got me drunk or threw me out your limo, in the rain, without shoes. I knew this wasnt the real you. I'd seen the real you Chuck. ''

Dan let a sigh escape his lips, and quickly turned to look away as he realized he was blushing, but Chuck already had cupped his face and was smiling at him, Dan would swear he saw pride in his eyes, but he was not sure.

''You've always been more than i thought you were, i was just .. Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass could not ever admit that. I didnt give you a chance and therefore i dont deserve one now. But i will fight for you if i have to Dan..''

''You dont have to..''

Dan whispered with a now brighter smile, and pressed his lips once again to his, for a more passionate kiss, their tongue fighting for dominance but they both knew it would be Chuck to win in the end. He always won.

''That night.. '' Dan whispered but couldnt help the moan when Chuck bit his bottom lip, so he tightened his grip on his shoulders, panting slightly, his hips moving against Chuck's on their own accord.

''Stop talking Dan, whats with you and talking, just kiss me..''  
Chuck hissed and Dan was hesitant for a moment but he had to know, he'd been wondering for all these years, he needed to know at least now.

''No.. Chuck, one second.. Let me say this..''  
Dan mumbled between kisses and rested his forehead with his, his eyes still closed as he tried to concentrate.  
''That night in jail. I was.. it was the first time in my life to have drugs or get drunk at all and.. i remember i was dizzy, i was..'' he moaned tilting his head back, Chuck's lips now on his throat and he gripped his hips, getting a low groan from the man beneath him.  
''I am certain that.. at one point, i fell asleep while we were talking. I was sitting next to you and you were talking to me about your life. I think i fell asleep and.. when i woke up.. i'd swear i saw you kiss my hand. It was all bruised and red and swollen from the punch, i remember and maybe i was dreaming Chuck i dont know, but its eating me for years. I.. i need to know. Have you been kissing my hand?''

Chuck was shocked to say the least. He'd thought Dan was asleep still, when he took his hand in his and gently pressed his lips to the swollen knuckles. Maybe that was when he fell in love with him. No one had ever defended him like this. No one got in the middle to protect him, but Dan had punched that guy, before he even manages to get near Chuck.  
He was impressed and flattered and felt as if his heart would burst. He wanted to drag Dan outside, push him on a wall and kiss him mercilessly.

''I couldnt help myself. You were asleep on my shoulder, your hand was on my thigh. It didnt feel right to look at it, hurt like this. I dont know why i kissed your hand. I just wanted to and i always get what i want Dan..''

''Is that so? And what is that you want then mister Bass?''  
Dan smirked, feeling more confident, knowing Chuck's feelings and thoughts about him. He closed his eyes, as he leaned closer and let his lips brush against Chuck's, his hand resting over his chest.

The rain was getting stronger outside, and the only sounds were the thunders, raindrops against the window, Loki's voice coming from the tv, and Chuck's heavy breaths.

''I could get used to that..'' Chuck whispered before he cups Dan's neck once again, and kissed him softly, as he slowly, annoying slow lifted his tshirt, only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head and threw it to the floor.

''Used to what? Me on your lap?'' Dan chuckled as he leaned to Chuck's neck and a moan escaped him as he breathed in his scent. He'd heard Blair, say to Serena once, that Chuck's soft spot was his neck. He might as well use the information.

''The whole idea of you. '' Chuck seemed to want to say more but he couldnt hold his moans. When Dan's lips touched the sensitive skin of his neck, he felt like he'd explode. Soft tender kisses and little nips in between, he never knew humpty dumpty was capable of pleasing anyone but there he was squirming in need, beneath him.

''The idea of me? Like.. me in your life?'' Dan whispered, his lips brushing over his collarbone now, as he slipped his hands under his shirt, to caress his stomach.  
There were no lights on in the room, Dan had figured they wouldnt need them. They were supposed to be watching a movie anyway. Who needs lights?  
Dan could barely see Chuck's body as he lifted the tshirt higher. He needed to see more of him, memorize every detail, but he figure he wouldnt move right now and ruin the moment only to turn on the lights. Maybe he'd have time to just stare and enjoy in the morning, if he'd decide to stay the night.

''Mhm.. in my life.. yeah that too..'' Chuck took off his tshirt, let it drop to the floor and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist to pull him closer, moaning bit louder at the friction of Dan's arse against his crotch.

''Stay the night..'' Dan whispered as he leaned to Chuck's neck again, to peck soft kisses at the sensitive skin and gained a low moan from him, making him smile, giving him more confidence.  
A thunder startled him and he almost jumped, but clung more to Chuck, burying his face to his chest. His arms tight around his neck and Dan closed his eyes only feeling safe, with Chuck's arms around him.

''Someone's scared of the rain?''  
Chuck whispered and lazily, caresses his lower back as he pecked a soft kiss to the writer's hair. Making a look outside the window Dan nodded and looked up at Chuck ashamed.

This was ridiculous, how could he be scared of the rain, like a two year old boy? But the thunders had always scared him. Since he was a two year old boy indeed. His mother never was there, no matter if he'd beg her to stay, tell her he was scared, she'd leave him behind and go to a party or wherever she could at the Upper East Side, to meet a rich man that would take her away. All she ever cared about was to escape from her misery. She'd do anything to get away from Dan and Rufus, even Jenny who at the time was a little baby. At some point she succeeded and Dan was left with a father that most of the time traveled and a little baby.

''Okay, up you go Daniel, time to sleep..'' Chuck softly pressed his lips to Dan's forehead and was already putting up his tshirt. Maybe he had misunderstood. Why would Dan want to go to bed? He didnt want to move, didnt want to sleep. He only wanted to look at him all night.

''No.. no can we stay here? I really dont want to move and.. you will leave when i fall asleep..''

''This is ridiculous, why would i leave? You dont seem well Daniel, at least lets get a blanket''

''Blanket. We have a blanket..''

Dan nodded quickly and reached for the blanket on the couch, wrapped it around them both and snuggled more to him.

''I need you Chuck. You need to be real. Dont think i can handle waking up alone tomorrow.''

''I am here Daniel, hush. Whats wrong now, you were fine a minute ago..''

Chuck frowned as he tightened his arms around the boy, getting worried by his sudden mood change. Could the rain have such a bad effect on him, or was it something else?

''Just bad memories. Rain.. brings back bad memories..''

''Hm lets make them go away, shall we?''

Dan looked at him hesitantly and Chuck's lips were forming his trademark smirk. Now that he'd missed. Bad old Chuck. Dan chuckled softly and took his face in his hands and kissed him roughly this time, desperately, their tongues wrestling. Chuck had his hands in Dan's pants and with slow moves was rubbing his ass as the boy rolled his hips and grind against his hardening erection.  
Chuck whimpered in anticipation and with a firm grip on Dan's hips, he picked him up from his lap to push him on the floor and sat back, ripping his pants open.  
Dan was making sounds, he had no idea he was capable of and tried to reach for Chuck, touch him. Chuck smirked biting him bottom lip and pressed his hand over Dan's sides, slowly rubbing up to his chest. digging his nails to his collarbone as he purred seductively.

''Ah Chuck.. please..''  
Dan whispered needily and the next second his pants and boxers where gone, Chuck pulling them off his ankles and throwing them away.

''Please what?''  
Chuck whispered back teasingly and never taking his eyes from his, he leaned to his hips, pecked soft kisses to make a trail to his thigh, then bit softly making Dan shudder.

''Damn you Chuck please i.. i need you.. something.. anything.. please..''

Chuck laughed lightly and pecked a kiss to Dan's hipbone as his hand moved up his thigh stopping an inch from his cock and pulled back.

''You are not that good with sex talk, are you Daniel? I think you might have to practice. Beg more..''

''Stop messing with me, you.. basstard..'' Dan laughed, he always loved how many words its possible to make out of Bass. He was cut off when he felt a smooth warm tongue against the underside of his cock and he cried out arching his hips, fighting to keep his eyes open and concentrate on Chuck's face.

''Chuck i.. ah.. '' he blushed stuttering and tangled his fingers with Chuck's hair, tugging just slightly. ''You dont have to do that i.. i just.. i want..'' he frowned chewing at his bottom lip and tilted his head back to the floor.

''You want me to fuck you. Say it Dan.''  
Chuck whispered as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked slightly, before he pulls back to lay over Dan and slowly leaned to his ear, his lips brushing against his jawline. Dan whimpered glaring at him and frowned arching his hips, trying to get some friction.  
''You want to feel my hard cock inside your pretty ass, you want me to make you scream and shake. You want my hand on your cock, while i fuck you senseless.''

''Yes.. yes fuck.. yes.. please.. Chuck i.. fuck.. please..''

Dan was already shaking, his palms sweating and he was overwhelmed by need and fear. He'd never been with a man before. Maybe he should tell Chuck about that? He was terrified but then again, he just couldnt wait to feel Chuck inside him.

''Say it Daniel..''

Chuck moaned in his ear, while slowly unzipping his own pants and pushing them off his hips to his ankles, along with his boxers, then kicked them off.

''Chuck..'' Dan bit on his lip as he sat up, leaning to his elbows so he can have a better view on Chuck's naked body. Chuck smiled at him, as he leaned over him and softly brushed his lips against his, caressing his shoulder.

''What is it now darling?'' he whispered and with his eyes closed leaned his forehead to Dan's.

''I.. you are so.. i've never.. '' He was stuttering again, and thought he had made a fool of himself, expected Chuck to laugh at him, but instead he felt him wrap his arms around him, holding him to his chest.

''I already figured that its your first time with a man, Daniel. I dont know why you are so ashamed about it. I am flattered you want me enough to try this with me..''

''Enough? I've wanted you for so long that i dont even know how i handle myself around you Chuck..''  
Dan whispered quickly and chuckled nervously, clinging to him.  
Feeling Chuck's bare body against his own was bliss. He'd always envied his chest hair. Once during that summer they spend so much time together, Dan had thoughtlessly walked in his room, not bothering to knock, and found Chuck all wet, water dripping from his hair to his bare chest, a fluffy blue towel, wrapped tight around his waist.  
After that Dan kept dreaming of Chuck over and over, almost every night.  
Imagined of this, of all the different ways it could ever happen, and how Chuck would touch him, how his lips would taste, how his hands would feel. Now that he finally got him, he was trembling in fear.

''Dont you trust me? I wont hurt you Dan, lets only try. If you think you cant go on with it, we'll stop, i promise''

''I trust you. Maybe more than i should..''

''Certainly more than you should''

Chuck leaned to kiss him softly and cupped his cheek, looking around at the dark room, rain still falling, thunders cracking from time to time in the silence.  
The moonlight illuminated through the clouds, and the bloom light made Dan's skin look paler and soft. While in Dan's eyes, it made Chuck's skin sparkle like diamonds, or maybe Dan was just overwhelmed by his passion and could not see clear anymore.  
They were both naked by now and if you'd think about it, this was two men that knew each other better than anyone would ever know them, they schemed against each, they fought and betrayed and hurt each other more than normal people would consider possible. They made a friendship, they made a connection. They went through some of the worst moments of their life together, no matter if they were on each other's side or enemies at the time. And after all they went through, after spending years ignoring their feelings, ignoring the need, the love, the passion, they had build for each other, here they are now, naked on the floor under the moon light, and with the only sound around them be the rain drops on the window and their hasty breaths. So if you'd think about it, this was kind of romantic in a way, in the poet's mind, or maybe just too incredibly beautiful in Chuck's, and strong enough to hold him and keep him upright, to maybe, was it possible; make him happy. But this was too much thinking for the moment. He shouldnt be thinking and Chuck let his body control him now, thoughts of possibilities fading at the back of his head.

Dan whimpered in delight, when Chuck bit on his collarbone and reached for Chuck's hips digging his nails to the bone before he rubs his stomach, then his chest and shoulder, needing to feel all of him. Chuck moaned against his lips, making them tremble slightly and devoured them in a desperate kiss, as their bodies grind together.  
Chuck bit on Dan's bottom lip, nipping it softly as he stroked teasingly his inner thigh, his fingertips, maybe accidently, brushing against Dan's sensitive balls, making him squirm. Chuck smirked as he leaned to his neck, nipping and kissing till he reached his chest and playfully twirled his tongue over his nipple, getting a louder moan from the poet.

''Chuck.. oh my.. ah.. ''

Chuck bit his lip to hold back a small chuckle, didnt want to make the boy uncomfortable, but he loved to see him like this, loved having him beg.  
He nipped on his nipple just slightly then with a trail of kisses reached to his stomach and before he knows it Dan arched his body to him, shuddering and looked at him with big eyes, panting for breath. He could look at Chuck's face all day, but right now it was the kisses on his stomach that he wanted to see. He'd never been kissed there before and he realized it had an effect on him that he didnt expect.

''Breath darling..'' Chuck whispered and brushed his tongue over his hipbone then twirled it around his bellybutton, his hands resting on his thighs.

''Please.. Chuck please.. more..'' Dan whined closing his eyes tight as he tilted his head back to the floor and he'd swear he felt his erection grow more, if it was possible, when Chuck kissed his thigh.

''If you insist..'' Chuck whispered with a smirk and caressed his thighs, as he sucked the base of Dan's cock and Dan almost jumped, gripping tight the blanket beneath him, to hold himself in place.

Chuck moaned louder, at Dan's taste in his mouth and licked his lips before he takes the head of his cock between them and sucked slowly, digging his nails to Dan's thighs.  
Dan was panting, sweat forming at his forehead, and he reached for Chuck, tangling his fingers with his hair to tug. If he had any control of himself, he lost it when he felt Chuck's warm mouth around his cock. He needed more, didnt know what, his mouth, his cock that he had yet to feel or even see, he wasnt sure, but he needed more.  
In one slow move, Chuck took all of him in his mouth, his tongue brushing against the underside and he wrapped it around the base as he sucked harder, his head bobbing up and down, his eyes always on Dan's.  
Slowly, teasingly he caressed his fingertips over his thigh before he reached once more for him balls and gave them a squeeze as he tightened his lips around the head of his cock.  
Dan cried out his name, his hips arched high, and tugged on his hair making Chuck whimper in delight around him. He wouldnt last long, if Chuck would go on like this, and that was the last he wanted, so he tugged on his hair harder making Chuck pull back, his cock, slipping off his lips with a pop.

''Dan.. what..'' Chuck only managed to mumble but he was already on his back as Dan pushed him to the floor and staddled his thighs. It was Chuck's turn to start panting now, as Dan stared at his cock, licking his lips. He leaned over him and pressed his lips to his, his hands on his chest. Parting his lips with his tongue, Dan kissed him deeply, not getting enough of exploring his mouth, and let his thumb brush against his nipple. He felt like he could devour him. Therefore he leaned to his neck, nipping the smooth skin, while his hands moved from his chest to his sides and back again.  
Slowly he moved to his chest, the man beneath him squirming as Dan bit on his nipple then his stomach. It felt so different from been with a woman, Chuck was so different, and it made Dan's insides tingle in delight when his lips touched his skin. He was shaking in fear, panting helplessly as the voice in his head whispered to him that he'd do something wrong, that he would get hurt, that he had no idea if this is what he needs in his life, made him shudder with thoughts of pain, of being laughed at, of been rejected because of his ignorance. But Chuck was whimpering and moaning those sweets little moans at even the little touches or soft kisses and it gave Dan more confidence.  
Dan had not realized he had stopped touching him, lost in thought, until the man called for him and he shook his head blinking.

''Yes?'' he mumbled and leaned over him, cupped his face in his hand and caressed slightly.

''You're sure you are alright? We dont really have to..'' Chuck was cut off when Dan's lips were on his, kisses him needily and he rolled his hips against his, their groins brushing together, making them both groan in pleasure. Dan had not felt such a strong sensation before. Sure he'd been with a lot of women, and he had enjoyed sex with them, but feeling Chuck's hard cock against his own throbbing one, was a whole new experience that couldnt be compared to anything he'd felt before.

Chuck was not sure if this would end up well, Dan seemed nervous, if not scared, he was even trembling and he didnt know if it was of passion or fear. But before he could protest, Dan was kissing him and his hands were all over his body again. He didnt want to push him in to doing something he'd forget the next morning but even though scared, Dan seemed certain that he wanted this as much as Chuck did.  
Kissing him just as deeply and needily, Chuck moved his hands to his back, his fingertips pressed on the skin as he moved his caresses to his arse.  
Dan took Chuck's lip between his teeth, nipping till he felt the taste of blood in his mouth and let go, licking the ripped lip, Chuck squeezing his arse as he grind his hips harder against his and moaned out, his eyes closed tight.

''Dan .. damn .. off me now.. lay on your back..'' Chuck whined and opened his eyes, to find Dan all flustered and chewing on his bottom lip anxiously and rolled his lips, holding back a chuckle. It was too adorable but Chuck didnt want to comment on it and make him more uncomfortable.

''Have i done something wr..''

''Oh shut up and lay down Daniel.. '' Chuck cut him off before he could finish his line and Dan nodded quickly as he climbed off him and slowly laid on his back, all the confidence he had found, now gone.

''You're such a baby..'' Chuck smiled and leaned over him, kissed him softly, his hand in his hair ''You've done nothing wrong sweetheart, you've done all the right things and i just cant wait longer to be inside you ..'' he whispered and Dan giggled, feeling stupid for thinking Chuck would get upset because of a wrong kiss or touch.

''Chuck i.. i dont want to mess this up.. ''  
Dan frowned slightly and nestled to his chest, his arms around his waist. He didnt want to mess up, he didnt want to be a disappointment, didnt want to ruin it and have Chuck running away from him.

''Hey, what is there to mess up? Do you want me?'' Chuck whispered as he soothingly caressed his hair and kissed his cheek, Dan closing his eyes, and nodding softly.

''Always have..'' He smiled a bit and turned to look at him as he softly caressed his arm.

''So let me show you how much.. how bad i want you too and trust me. All i want to do is please you Dan. There is no way this can be messed up. I wouldnt hurt you, you should know that..''

''I.. i am not.. uh.. i didnt mean.. okay you're right. I.. am overreacting..'' Dan sighed and buried himself in his arms, slowly rolled his hips trying to reach for Chuck but he chuckled and kissed him softly letting him lay back down.

''Tell me Daniel, do you have lube or.. something i can use? Condoms?''

''My room.. nightstand..'' Dan mumbled and his face instantly flustered. His legs were trembling and he felt as if his heart would burst. He was going to have sex with Chuck Bass.  
Chuck nodded and pecked a soft kiss to his lips before he stands up, and smirked at him, noticing Dan's eyes on his cock.  
Dan envied his confidence, as Chuck walked naked to Dan's bedroom, and sitting at the edge of the bed, searched for the lube bottle and condoms in the nightstand.  
He'd never even imagine there would come a day, Chuck Bass would be in his bedroom naked, searching for lube and smirking at him like a charming dark knight, or maybe a vicious villain.

Returning a few seconds later, Chuck knelt between Dan's legs and pecked a soft kiss to his inner thigh as he smiled and him and casually popped the bottle open, purring some lube to his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up, then leaned over him, and softly pressed his lips to his, distracting Dan as he just slightly pressed his finger to his entrance and rubbed softly, making small circles.  
Dan had melted in the kiss, as he suddenly felt a finger to a place it should not have been, or at least he never he thought it should have been, before.

''Chuck..'' he looked at him stuttering his name, and his breathing was getting heavier. Chuck nodded softly and pecked a soft kiss to his lips as he rubbed his finger over his entrance a bit harder, making the boy shudder.  
''Hush Dan, i am only making sure you wont suffer. Breath slowly..'' He whispered to him and kissed him once more, and for several minutes went on like this, rubbing slowly his index finger over his entrance and kissing him deeply, tongues stroking each other till he was sure Dan was relaxed again and slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside him. Dan was looking at him with big eyes now but was trying to hold back his panting and breath slowly. Chuck smiled at him and sighed leaning to his neck.

''You'll be fine, i promise..'' He assured him and with a quick thrust his finger was now fully inside him.  
Dan whimpered biting hard on his lip, and turned to Chuck, leaning to his shoulder, his eyes closed.  
Chuck whispered to him soothing words, hoping he wouldnt freak out suddenly. Didnt want to lose his chance with him.  
Moving his finger slowly inside him, Chuck searched for his sweet spot, and knew once he'd find it, Dan wouldnt just get enough of him. He smiled at the encouraging thought and nuzzled his cheek, kissing it softly as he slowly added one more finger and Dan groaned this time rolling his hips as if i'd make it better.

''Does it feel that bad? Want me to stop?'' Chuck frowned and moved his free hand around his waist, holding him close but the writer shook his head instantly, looking up at him.

''No.. no dont stop. W-weird.. just.. just feels weird and.. damn Chuck it hurts.. ''

Dan whined and nuzzled Chuck's shoulder, biting it to hold back another whimper when the fingers moved.

''Maybe we should stop..'' Chuck start to remove his finger, the fluttering in his stomach getting worse, faster, as he realized it'd be over soon, but Dan's hand was on his wrist, holding his hand in place and he shook his head looking into his eyes.

''Dont.. please dont stop. I'll be fine..'' He assured him and Chuck pushed his fingers slightly deeper this time, making Dan jump and cry out in pleasure.

''Chuck! What.. what was that? How.. again.. more please.. do it again..''

Dan felt as if he would burst, his whole body shuddered in delight and pleasure. He didnt know what it was but he'd swear it was like a sweet fire burning him inside out and through his whole body. He needed more of this, never felt before something so intense. Ignoring the pain he rolled his hips and thrust to the fingers, searching for the right angle for Chuck to hit that spot again.

''Someone found his sweet spot?'' Chuck purred teasingly, and sighed in relief when Dan moved his hips, the pain would be over soon, and he would be inside him then, finally feeling him around his cock. It made him groan and he scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out of him as he kissed all over his body, Dan panting and tugging on his hair, leading him to the spots that he wanted to be kissed at.

''Fuck.. please.. i need more.. i need you.. please..'' Dan whimpered glaring at him and groaned arching his hips unable to wait more. Needed Chuck, all of him.

''You're sure you're ready?'' Chuck whispered and slowly removed his fingers from him, only to have Dan growling, but soon he blushed and looked away.

''Damn Chuck i dont give a fuck about the pain.. just.. just.. please..'' Dan frowned, hiding his face to the blanket but Chuck cupped his cheek, lifted his face to kiss him, and nodded softly, kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around his thighs.

He was quiet nervous himself, wanted Dan to love this as much as he was certain he; would. Didnt want it to be a one night thing, but stay the night and wake up with the boy in his arms.  
Chuck placed the tip of his cock, at Dan's entrance and the boy beneath him squirmed for a second, gasped for breath and looked Chuck in the eyes.

''It will be much easier if you relax. We'll go slow, i promise..'' Chuck whispered to him and Dan sighed in what Chuck figured was relief, smiled at him a bit. Smiling, Chuck pressed his lips back to his in a soft kiss, as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, and in the most gentle move he could possibly manage pushed against Dan's entrance.

Dan groaned in pain, his head tilted back to the floor, and his eyes shut. He was shaking slightly, mostly of fear more than pain, and was gripping on Chuck's shoulders, panting heavily.

''Dan..'' Chuck whispered in his ear and pecked a soft kiss to his hair ''Shh it will be better soon. So much better..'' he promised and whispered more soothing words until Dan was breathing normally enough for him to move again.  
Dan cried out as the head of Chuck's cock slipped inside him, now his arms tight around Chuck's waist, as he held him closely, digging his nail to his sides.  
Chuck moaned louder and buried his face to Dan's neck, kissed softly as he caressed his chest.

''You're okay?'' he whispered hoping, begging inside his head he wouldnt ask him to stop.

''Yes..'' Dan stuttered after a few moments of silence. Chuck could feel his heartbeat accelerate and he had stilled completely, not moving, barely even breathing. ''Just.. feels so weird..'' Dan added and Chuck looked at him, certain by now that Dan wouldnt want this anymore, but the boy's arms tightened around him and he leaned to kiss him ''Why.. why did you stop..'' he mumbled closing his eyes as he kissed him softly.

''Dan..'' Chuck mumbled between kisses, caressed his hair, trying to not move, to not hurt him and scare him away. It felt so good, so fucking good to be inside him, to feel him around his cock, he wanted to be fully inside him, wanted to make him scream his name.  
''Dont make me beg..'' Dan moaned as he pecked kisses along his jaw line.  
_'But he had said it felt weird_, Chuck thought, _maybe not that bad weird? _  
He smiled a bit in hope and gripping his hips he moved slowly, both moaning in unison when Chuck was even slightly deeper inside him, but again Chuck stopped moving, looking into Dan's eyes to make sure he was okay, caresses softly his stomach, remembering he had loved it to make him feel better.

After a long moment of silence Dan whimpered and moved his hands to Chuck's ass, squeezing and pushing him down, while arching his hips desperate for some movement.

''Damn you Bass.. move!'' Dan yelled, glaring at him and Chuck laughed, kissed his face all over before he slowly moves his hips and groaned resting his forehead with his.

''Whats so.. so.. ah.. funny..'' Dan wanted to say more, whine at him for laughing but the pain was fading slowly and all he felt was Chuck's hard, thick cock move inside him, deeper every time Chuck would thrust in and out, so slowly that it was more torture than pleasure. He wanted him to touch that spot again, the spot that made him shake in pleasure.  
Chuck was panting against his neck, his breath made Dan shiver and Chuck smiled, pecking a trail of soft kiss from Dan's neck to his shoulder and collarbone.

''So fucking tight Dan.. mm.. so tight..'' Chuck mumbled before he kisses him harder, hungrily, and moved his arms from his thighs to lift his hips slightly and stroked his ass, now his thrusts becoming faster. He growled in pleasure, against his lips, as they kissed passionately and Dan moaned his name, and wrapped his legs around him, moving their hips together.

''Harder.. Chuck.. Chuck.. '' he moaned over and over until Chuck started moving his hips frantically.

''Yes talk to me more baby.. Dan.. ah.. talk to me..'' Chuck looked down at him, his hands all over his, stroking his chest or shoulders, gripping his hips, tugging his hair. He couldnt tell what he'd touched last. Everything was so fast, he had no control of himself, hadnt felt so good for so long, Dan was so tight around him and watching him tremble like that in pure pleasure all because of him made it all even more intense.  
Dan suddenly shuddered and was screaming at the top of his lungs when Chuck hit his prostate and opened his eyes to look back at him, gasping for breath, his whole body shaking.

''Chuck! Oh my God more.. do it again.. more.. please.. please..'' he yelled and was moving his hips just as frantically, lifted himself, to cling to Chuck and Chuck sat back, Dan now sitting on his lap. Chuck smirked and playfully slapped Dan's ass as he bit on his lips.

''Such a bad boy you are.. such little filthy boy.. want to ride me?'' Chuck moaned playfully against his lips and stroked his ass slowly. Seeing him like this was overwhelming.

''Yes.. fuck yes.. want you deeper in me..'' Dan leaned his forehead with his, holding on his shoulders and rolled his hips, before he starts moving against him, riding him as if he'd done it before. It felt so good, wanted him more, harder, deeper even, if it was possible. Didnt have time to think, just moved against him thrusting and rolling his hips till Chuck would hit his prostate again. Guiding him, Chuck held his hips as he moved his own with me. Dan was kissing his shoulder now, and stroking slowly his arms as Chuck had leaned to his chest, biting and kissing as he panted heavily.  
He could feel his cock throbbing inside Dan and knew he wouldnt last much longer. Along with moans and cries he kissed every inch of Dan he could reach and moved his hand between them to wrap it around his cock. Dan tilted his head back, gripping on his arms and Chuck started stroking him, in sync with Dan's thrusts on his own cock. Teasingly he brushed his thumb over the tip, as he nipped on Dan's bottom lip. The boy screamed and tugged on Chuck's hair, pulling him closer for another kiss.

''Come for me Dan.. Scream my name again..''  
He moaned in his ear and Dan looked into his eyes then at his own cock, watching Chuck's hand stroking him and Chuck smirked, tightened his hand around the base of his cock making Dan cry out and he wrapped his arms around Chuck, kissed him hard as he released in his hand and all over their stomachs Chuck's name falling from his lips over and over as he let himself fall in his arm and nestled to his chest, moving his hips slower now, still feeling Chuck hard inside him.  
Chuck nuzzled his face to Dan's hair, biting hard on his bottom lip. Watching him come undone like this, was all it took and rolling his hips he released inside him with a scream of his name.

* * *

It was several minutes later that they got their breath in control, coming down from their orgasms. Still panting slightly Dan pecked a soft kiss to Chuck's lips and smiled looking deep into his eyes. Chuck smiled warmly and caressed Dan's hair off his face while he lazily caressed his lower back. They were laying down next to each other now, and Chuck had curled up like a kitty in Dan's arm.

''You are so beautiful..'' Dan whispered and pecked a kiss to his forehead. ''I cant believe how beautiful..''

''Oh shush.. beauty cant ever last and does not matter..'' He nodded but was blushing and smiling like a fool. He's been called many things, but not even Blair had called him beautiful. It made his stomach flutter but he didnt want to compare it to the last time it happened. This was different. Dan was different.

''Come to bed with me?'' Dan whispered and slowly sat up offering his hand to Chuck. But Chuck didnt move, he took a deep breath as he laid on his back and stared at Dan standing before him naked.

''And then i am the beautiful one?'' He winked and chuckled softly as he stood and took the offered hand. ''Even sleepy like that, still so beautiful.''

With a chuckle, Dan followed him to the bedroom, his face flustered and they climbed in bed, under white sheets.  
The rain had stopped by now and they curled to each other, close as possible, as sleep took over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE : There it goes. New Year's eve chapter. And in my mind, at the moment, the last one. I wanted to say, just that yes obviously they are both pretty much out of character. As you most probably know, this is utterly AU. Dan on the last season of Gossip Girl ended up being Gossip Girl. Chuck married Blair and has a beautiful son, Henry, with her, as also Dan get married to Serena. This is a story about what could have happened. And all those 'what if' would obviously change them both in the two years they were away from each other. Anyway, just wanted to make sure i explain why they dont sound at all like CHuck and Dan i guess.**  
**I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as i enjoyed writing it.**  
**You know the routine. Review + Favorite + Follow = Love**  
**Lol so see you guys. **

**xo xo ;)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**  
**The original characters and plot are the property of the author.**  
**The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.**  
**No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A_ few days later.._

''Dan? I'm home babe..'' Chuck called as he dropped his jacket on the couch and sneaked in the kitchen, holding a paper bag. ''Dan?'' he frowned and let the bag on the counter then made a step closer to Dan, who still had his back turned to him, and wrapped his arms around his chest, nuzzling his nape.  
Dan shivered slightly as Chuck's cold hands touched his chest. Even through the fabric of his shirt, he could feel how cold they were. It was snowing outside and Chuck was gone for hours, that'd explain the cold. He had said he had some things to take care of before their dinner, but he was far too late for Dan's liking. After about three hours, he was getting upset. Chuck was kissing his nape and he found it hard to concentrate. While waiting for him, he had through of many things to say but now he was out of words.

''Where were you?'' Dan whined, was the only thing he had managed to think of asking, but couldnt help leaning into Chuck's arms, as he washed a dish and put it to the side.

''I brought you cake Daniel and your Christmas gift. Didnt give you one yet, did i? Where did you think i've been?'' Chuck frowned as he leaned his head to his shoulder. Dan seemed to be upset with him, and he couldnt figure why. He had explained he'd be home before dinner time and he was in a good mood when he left, what could have changed?

''Cake? Christmas gift? Thats why you're late?'' Dan turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around his neck, looking into his eyes. He felt horrible now for getting upset. Chuck had only done something nice for him. He was curious about what the gift could be.

''You.. you cooked for me?'' Chuck made a step back to look at him as he noticed the apron, and Dan rubbed his hands to it, looking down. ''I thought you would order, didnt realize you would cook babe..'' Chuck smiled and pecked a soft kiss to his cheek. Now that was new. No one ever cooked for him, well except Blair making pie some times but not for a romantic dinner.

''I might have made turkey and a few more stuff for dinner..'' Dan nodded and hoped on the counter behind him, still avoiding to look at Chuck, who moved back close and stepped between Dan's legs, rested his hands on the counter by his sides.

''No chili or waffles?'' Chuck smirked and pecked a soft kiss to his lips but Dan tightened his arms around him, to hold him close, and kissed him deeply, caressing lazily his nape.  
Chuck laughed lightly and pecked Dan's lips over and over then hugged him to his chest.

''Chili and waffles are my dad's thing. I thought.. since its the new year's eve i'd make turkey. But we can order pizza..'' He shrugged and nestled to his chest, his eyes closed. It would be so much easier to order. Then he wouldnt have to worry about Chuck not liking what he cooked.

''I always thought it was a Humphrey thing. No we'll have a nice dinner with home made food, by your beautiful hands and i will enjoy it more than any pizza. Besides, i'd like to talk to you about something..''

Dan gasped slightly, his eyes open wide now. The _'i want to talk to you'_line, never ends up with a happy face. Chuck caressed his hair as he pulled back to look at him and breathed in before he speaks. He didnt want to make Dan all curious. They'd have dinner before he tells anything. At least thats how he imagined it.

''Is it good news or bad news?'' Dan frowned, and leaned to the touch on his hair. Did he want to know?

''I believe it is good news Daniel..'' Chuck nodded and picked him up from the counter with a smile. ''How about you go change and i will serve dinner?''

Dan nodded quietly and retreated to his bedroom. If Chuck said its good news, he'd trust him. But still he was too curious to relax. With a sigh he changed to his grey and black suit, along with a silver shirt, while Chuck was wearing a dark blue one, and a purple silk shirt.  
Only moments later, he returned to the living room to find the dinner already served and Chuck had turned off the lights, and lighted a few vanilla flavoured candles instead.  
Flustered, Dan took his seat as Chuck pulled the chair for him, and watched him sit at the other side of the small circle table.

* * *

Drinking never was a good idea for Dan, but tonight he had a feeling he'd need it. By the time they finished dinner he was on the fifth glass and felt already just slightly tipsy and more than usually flustered. Chuck on the other hand, seemed to be fine as if the alcohol had no effect on him anymore at all.

''You said you wanted to talk?'' Dan leaned back to his chair, as he looked at him and refilled his glass. He had a feeling he'd regret asking this question. But he had grown impatient. He needed to know and get it over with.

''Yes, there is something i'd like you to know. It is almost 12 anyway so maybe its the right time.'' Chuck nodded checking his watch.  
Only a few minutes before twelve. He still wasnt sure about this. It was a decision he didnt put a lot of thought on. It was New Year's eve and if he'd start something with Dan this was the perfect time. Starting the new year with him.

''So say it Chuck..'' Dan whined and stood, couldnt sit and look at him. Different thoughts running in his head about what could it be that Chuck wanted to say and especially at a night like this. Why couldnt they just enjoy their dinner? Turning his back to Chuck, he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, and waited for his words.

''Dan? What is it now?'' Chuck frowned confused, and followed him, standing as well to walk close to him. He took his hand in his and softly kissed it, making Dan look at him again.

''What is that you want to say Chuck?'' Dan looked at his hand. His kisses still made his skin tingle.

''I didnt imagine this like that but..'' Chuck trailed off as he took both Dan's hands in his and looked into his eyes for a moment.

''After two years, we met again only a few days ago. We decided we'd date for a while and take things slow, i know. But if you think about it Dan, we had sex on our first date which basically didnt start as a date at all. We're not exactly taking things slow.''

''And whats that supposed to mean? You regret about it now? You dont want to see me anymore? You want a break already? You got bored of me already Chuck?''

''What? No. Why would you think that?''

Chuck had to hold Dan's hands tighter to stop him from moving away from him. He didnt even know what he said that made Dan take this all wrong but the boy was obviously upset. Maybe making him wait till after dinner to say this had made him nervous. _'Wonderful Chuck, you just messed it up. Wonderful.' _he thought to himself and passed his fingers through his hair, letting go of Dan.

''Well what would you think, if i'd say we dont take things slow enough?'' Dan shook his head in disappointment and turned to look at the window. Still snowing. Exactly as he hoped. He was planning on asking Chuck to have a walk with him outside before 12 and kiss him as they'd see the first firework, signaling the new year had started. He felt stupid about it now.

''That is not at all what i said. I supposed i should just say it and get it over with before you have a panic attack.'' Chuck leaned at the wall behind him and slipped his hands in his pockets. Their night was ruined and it was all his fault for trying to be romantic when he knew it was impossible.  
''It was supposed to sound far more romantic than that but.. i was hoping you would follow me to Paris the next weekend. I'd appreciate some help packing, besides whats more romantic than a weekend in Paris as a third date?'' Thinking about it, it probably was not a good idea for a third date. But the Christmas gift was not the tickets or the weekend to Paris, really. It was the detail about packing. He wondered if Dan even noticed.

Dan was dumbfounded. _Chuck. Weekend. Paris. Packing. Date._ He repeated the words in his mind, over and over. _Chuck. Weekend. Paris. Packing. Date._ How could he possibly be so stupid. He had this all wrong. Chuck was trying to be romantic and Dan messed it all up by being insecure. Wait. Packing? _Chuck. Weekend. Paris. Packing. Date._Yes, he said packing. Was he moving? Moving back to New York?

''I'd really appreciate if you'd say something?'' Chuck whined and moved to stand by the window, looking outside. Before he knows it, Dan glomped him with a hug and held him in his arms, as tight as possibly, kissing his face all over.

''Please tell me, packing means _'I am moving back to New York to be with you'_tell me you mean it and i am not hallucinating or something. Paris. Chuck this is not romantic, it is.. its a dream. The first weekend of the year, with you in Paris and.. and then you will move back here, wont you? But where are you going to stay? I mean.. you have an apartment or something? Come stay with me!''

Dan kept rambling, and was smiling like an idiot, couldnt help it, or calm down. He felt as if he was on sugar overdose. Probably that was one of the benefits of dating Chuck Bass. Breakfast in Paris, dinner in New York.  
Chuck laughed loud as he held Dan closely and nodded at his words. He loved when the writer kept rambling like this. He guessed it was because it showed he was excited, and what could make him happier than that? Stroking his back, he picked him up in his arms and with a chuckle twirled around with him.

''Chuck!'' Dan laughed with him and once he put him down again, they kissed tenderly, the smile not leaving their lips.

''I love you..'' Chuck whispered, his eyes closed, as he rested his forehead with his.

''I love you too..'' Dan nodded softly and nestled in his arms, as he sighed in happiness.

Not a second later the room was lit up and they both hugged each other tighter, at the sound of fireworks, as they leaned to the window, and looked at the colourful sky.

''Happy New Year..'' they whispered in unison and shared another kiss. New Year kiss.

* * *

**THE END.. or is it?**

So a) yes i am aware i ended up making it Fluff again. lol couldnt help myself b) after the Paris weekend idea, i am not sure if i want to end it here. c) let me know what you think everyone? Should it end here? You want to read more about their weekend in Paris, or even more than that? Should more Gossip Girl characters be involved in the story in next chapters?

**Lost of love!**


End file.
